I Won't Dance
by pucktofaerie
Summary: One-Shot based on Frank Sinatra's great song by the same title. HC, Horatio's POV. Enjoy and please review!


A/N: I swear to God, I don't know where this came from. I don't really even love the idea of Horatio and Calleigh and all of that. Heck, I don't even like songfics as a general rule. But I was listening to this song for the umpteenth time and this little drabble-like thing popped in my head. It's not my fault, really. But when the muses call, you answer. It's just the way things are.

This fic was inspired and is based on the great Frank Sinatra's 'I Won't Dance'. If ya'll like it, I might do more based on some great classic songs.

FYI: This is from Horatio's POV. Don't know why…I hear Frank Sinatra and think Horatio Caine. Weird.

Disclaimer: All things CSI: Miami and Frank Sinatra do not belong to me. I just enjoy adoring them from a distance.

_I Won't Dance_

_Frank__Sinatra___

_(What Women Want Soundtrack)_

_I won't dance, don't ask me _

_I won't dance, don't ask me _

_I won't dance, Madame, with you _

_My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do _

_You know what?, you're lovely _

_You know what?, you're so lovely _

_And, oh, what you do to me _

_I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore _

_I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor _

_When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle _

_'specially__ when you do the Continental _

_But this feeling isn't purely mental _

_For, heaven rest us, I am not asbestos _

_And that's why _

_I won't dance, why should I? _

_I won't dance, how could I? _

_I won't dance, merci beaucoup _

_I know that music leads the way to romance, _

_So if I hold you in my arms I won't dance _

_I won't dance, don't ask me, _

_I won't dance, don't ask me _

_I won't dance, Madame, with you _

_My heart won't let my feet do things that they want to do _

_You know what?, you're lovely, _

_Ring-a-ding-ding, you're lovely _

_And, oh, what you do to me _

_I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore _

_I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor _

_When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle _

_'specially__ when you do the Continental _

_But this feeling isn't purely mental _

_For, heaven rest us, I am not asbestos _

_and that's why _

_I won't dance__, I won't dance _

_I won't dance, merci beaucoup _

_I know that music leads the way to romance _

_So if I hold you in my arms, I won't dance!!_

'I Won't Dance'

I won't do it.

It's not that I can't, mind you. I happen to be a decent dancer. I've already spent half the evening dancing with various women. Alexx grabbed me a few times, which was fun, though she makes me look like an inept fool on the dance floor. I even danced with Yelina once or twice, which was slightly awkward, given the fact that Rick was shooting me dirty glances the entire time. (I happened to take immense pleasure in the fact that I was getting under his skin.)

Hell, I've danced with a few women that I barely know and have only said hello to in the halls. But that's suppose to be the point of these office Christmas parties. To get people to mingle.

Alexx usually hosts a Christmas party just for our CSI team. No one has said much about it this year; no one wants to think of having it without Speed…but I'm sure we'll have it anyway. We still have a few weeks to worry about it.

But for now, I have to suffer through this party, and this one is bad enough. Because this one has dancing. For the most part I can get away with only hanging in the background, and I only get on the floor when one of my friends pull me out there. And of course, there's one friend that I hope and pray doesn't come over here…

Because I won't do it. I will not dance with Calleigh Duquesne. Because if I do, then she'll know. I'll slip up, and not only will she know, but the entire Miami-Dade police and crime lab will know too. And this isn't exactly how I would want to come out with how I feel about her.

Not that I'm ever going to. I'm her supervisor, after all. There is no way that I could ever, ever allow our friendship to be anything more.

Which is why I've been avoiding her all night, other than a quick 'Hi, how ya doing? You look nice' spill. Heh, I've faced bombs, shoot-outs, and tracked down cold-blooded killers my entire career, yet I cannot face being asked to dance by a beautiful southern woman. Because if she asks me, then I'll have to do it, and that will be that.

She's glanced over at me several times tonight, either checking to see if I'm free or trying to catch my eye. Of course, she's had my eye on her all night. She looks beautiful, even more so than usual. She's been dancing with Eric a lot, and Ryan, and the foreign young man who works in the lab. I even saw her pull Frank out there once.

So it's only a matter of time before she gets to me. And I have at least an hour before I can get out of here without looking suspicious.

Please, Calleigh, just don't ask. It will be so much easier if you don't ask. Be a southern belle for once and make the man ask. I don't care if you get mad at me later. Just don't ask me to dance.

Oh God.

She caught my eye, and the music just ended. She's on her way over here.

Please, Calleigh, don't ask.

Because I won't do it.


End file.
